Triforce Shrine
The Triforce Shrine is a location that is accessed from the Ruptured Towers. Like Kakariko Chapel, the Triforce Shrine contains three active Golden Goddess Statues. The Triforce Shrine's western wall bears a door leading to the Ethereal Sanctuary, and the eastern wall bears a door leading to the beginning of the Ruptured Towers. The door from the Ethereal Sanctuary is the only means of entering the Shrine for the first time. The Triforce Shrine is a large room with marble walls. In the center lies a Triforce Circle, on which three Golden Goddess Statues stand. On the western base of the Triforce Circle stands a brazier lit with a golden flame resting in a pool of shallow water. Above the western and eastern arches are tattered blue banners with two red stripes on the bottom of each, and the Hylian Crest in each center. Interacting with the Triforce Circle while carrying the Triforce of Wisdom, Triforce of Power, and Triforce of Courage will reform the Triforce. Interacting with the Triforce Circle while carrying the Triforce of Knowledge, Triforce of Willpower, and Triforce of Emotion will reform the Lolian Triforce. Lore The Triforce Shrine is a fragment of the true Temple of Time, preserved in the remains of the Twilight Realm. The Shrine is one of the few rooms in the Ruptured Towers left untouched by the memories of the Hero's Shade. The Hero's Shade stays within the Ethereal Sanctuary to protect it from the monsters trapped in the Ruptured Towers, and from other potential invaders. The Triforce Shrine was originally a room in the Temple of Time, but after the Sacred Realm was invaded and compromised, preparations were made for the future of the Triforce. The Triforce Circle was created to allow the Triforce to be reformed from its pieces. The Triforce Shrine is the setting of the lore book ''Wisdom, Power, and Emotion'', and by extension, the final battleground of the Last Great War of Hyrule. During the events depicted in Wisdom, Power, and Emotion, ''the Triforce Shrine was as it appears when the player visits it, with the addition of Zelda's coffin. Background and Inspiration The Triforce Shrine was added to ''Relics of Hyrule in version 6.0 of the mod, alongside the Triforce. Its appearance was inspired by the Temple of Time, particularly the Temple's appearance in Ocarina of Time, The Wind Waker, and Twilight Princess. ''The Triforce Shrine has elements of Hyrule Castle's Throne Room in ''Twilight Princess. The banner bearing the Hylian Crest is based on the scarf Link wears in Hyrule Warriors. JKalenad moved Zelda's Coffin from the Triforce Shrine into the halls of Guild in version 6.5, to make the Triforce Shrine clear of everything but the Goddess Statues and the Triforce Circle. Gallery Video The Triforce Shrine is showcased in the official Relics of Hyrule Video Guide, The Ruptured Towers Part 7, Guilt, starting at timecode 21:28. See Also Triforce Golden Goddess Statues Ethereal Sanctuary Ruptured Towers Shattered Lands Link Between WorldsCategory:Locations Category:Story